


Прогулка в порту

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из детства Питера Блада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка в порту

— Вот этот корабль называется «шхуна», — сказала миссис Блад, останавливаясь на причале и указывая рукой на покачивающееся на якоре судно.  
— Хуна! — повторил маленький мальчик лет трех-четырех, которого она держала за руку.  
— Шху-на, — по слогам произнесла миссис Блад, наклонившись к сыну, чтобы поправить его одежду.  
– Сху-на! — честно пытался справиться со сложным словом Питер.  
— А вот там стоит бриг, — женщина повернулась в другую сторону и махнула рукой на корабль покрупнее, стоявший к ним кормой.  
— Приг! — мальчик наклонил голову набок, разглядывая указанное судно.  
— Бриг.  
— Бриг.  
— Знаешь, чем они отличаются? — спросила мать, заглянув в глаза сына.  
Мальчик помотал головой.  
— Смотри внимательно… — Розмари Блад взяла Питера за плечи и развернула так, чтобы он был четко лицом к первому кораблю. — На мачты смотри.  
— Да он вряд ли знает, что такое мачты, — не выдержал отец, стоявший рядом. Он терпеливо ждал, пока его жена и сын вдоволь налюбуются на свои ненаглядные корабли.  
— Нет, знаю! Знаю! — воскликнул Питер возмущенно. — Они паруса держат!  
Розмари насмешливо посмотрела на мужа и высунула язык.  
— Вот так! — сказала она задиристо.  
— Вот так! — тут же повторил Питер и тоже показал отцу язык.  
— Эй, так нельзя! — мать легонько шлепнула его по вихрастому затылку.  
Мальчик спрятал язык и притих.  
— Жаль, паруса у них убраны, а то разница была бы заметнее, — вздохнула мать, снова посмотрев на корабли. — Запоминай, сынок: у брига и шхуны по две мачты. Фок и грот. В этом они похожи.  
— Фок и грот, — повторил Питер старательно.  
— Фок — это та, что ближе к носу. А грот — которая ближе к корме.  
Мальчик кивнул, не сводя синих глаз с кораблей.  
— Но у шхуны паруса косые… то есть, треугольные. А у брига — прямые. Ну… кроме грота-гаф-триселя. Вон он, на грот-мачте, самый большой.  
— Гаф… — Питер раскрыл рот, пытаясь выговорить сложное название.  
Отец снова чуть поморщился.  
— Рози, ну, зачем ему все это? Только голову забиваешь мальчишке!  
— Послушай, милый, я же не спрашиваю, зачем ты его на латыни говорить заставляешь! Хотя, на мой взгляд, знать названия мачт и парусов гораздо полезнее, чем эту твою тарабарщину.  
— Поскольку он станет врачом… — начал отец, но мать снова его перебила:  
— Джон, пора признать, что корабли ему нравятся больше!  
— Да! — влез в разговор Питер. — Нравятся!  
Мистер Блад вздохнул и посмотрел на море и парящих над ним чаек. Периодически то одна, то другая птица подлетала к ним поближе, поглядывая на кусок черствой булки, которую мальчик держал в руке.  
Жена была права, что тут говорить. Каждый раз, когда они выбирались на прогулку, Питер заманивал их в порт. Благо он находился неподалеку. И начинался этот ритуал. Мать перечисляла корабли, стоявшие в гавани, читала ему их названия, иногда рассказывала, из каких городов или стран они прибыли.  
— Они все из Англии, сынок, — сказала она, когда он в очередной раз спросил, откуда приплыл корабль. — Другие сюда не придут.  
— Почему? — спросил мальчик.  
— Потому что им нельзя, — коротко ответила мама. И вздохнула.  
— Почему нельзя? — Питер продолжал допытываться.  
Миссис Блад поняла, что придется отвечать.  
— Потому что король запретил, — сказала она.  
— А почему?  
— Он издал закон, где написано, что только английские корабли могут сюда плавать, — терпеливо ответила мама.  
— А… голландские могут? — Питер все не унимался.  
— Нет. Они плохие.  
— А испанские?  
— Они сейчас не плавают сюда.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что идет война и плавать по морю опасно.  
— А здесь опасно?  
Мать качнула головой. Потом указала рукой на большой корабль, стоявший на другой стороне гавани.  
— Видишь его? Это военный фрегат. Он здесь стоит, чтобы нас охранять.  
— Питер, ты вроде хотел покормить чаек? — заметил отец, постукивая тростью по дощатому настилу пристани.  
— А он откуда приплыл? — мальчик как будто не услышал слова отца, во все глаза глядя на фрегат.  
— Из Плимута.  
— Это город в Англии?  
— Да. Большой город. И там много-много таких кораблей.  
— Ты там жила?  
— Нет, но там бывал твой дедушка. А я жила в Бриджуотере.  
Мать отвернулась от фрегата и поправила шаль. И указала рукой на другое судно.  
— Вот эта шхуна приплыла как раз из Бриджуотера. Ее шкипер одно время работал на моего отца.  
Доктор Блад чуть насторожился, услышав напряженность в ее голосе.  
— Как ты их распознаешь? — удивленно спросил он. — Да еще с такого расстояния!  
— О, они же все разные, — криво улыбнулась Розмари Блад. — Как их можно спутать?  
Она еще некоторое время смотрела на шхуну, поднеся ладонь к глазам. А потом потянула сына к краю причала.  
— Ладно, давай покормим чаек. Ветер переменился, и скоро налетит шквал. Лучше нам к этому времени уже быть дома…


End file.
